


True Love

by BeautifulChaos89



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos89/pseuds/BeautifulChaos89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me you'd rather spend the rest of your life with him instead of me. Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me and I'll walk out that door and let you marry him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever. I'm nervous. This has a bit of Smallville influence. I was inspired.

"Brittany!"

I heard my name being yelled. That voice...it couldn't be. Was that Sant-  
She burst through the doors of the church, her eyes locked on me immediately. She was breathing heavily and had tear tracks on her face, though, she wasn't crying at the moment.

"Brittany, you can't do this. You can't marry him."

There was a loud, collective gasp across the church. I started shaking my head slowly. I couldn't believe she was here, telling me what I couldn't do. She was so damn controlling.

"No Santana. You can't do this. You shouldn't be here. Please, just leave."

"You shouldn't be here Britt and you know it. You shouldn't be up there when I'm not the one standing next to you."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the girl I once thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with me. I was so tired of the back and forth that had always been our relationship. I felt exhausted just looking at her.

"What do you want Sant-?"

"God, Brittany, isn't it obvious?" She said exasperated. "You! I want you. It's always been you." Her eyes bore into mine and I saw so many emotions but mostly, determination. "And I'm not leaving this church without you." She said with finality.

"Are you gonna pick me up and put me over your shoulder like some cavewoman?" I glared at her. "Who do you think you are com-?"

"I'm the love of your life. You belong with me, not this trouty mouth doofus. Tell me you'd rather spend the rest of your life with him instead of me. Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me and I'll walk out that door and let you marry him. It would tear me apart inside but I would let you go if I knew that that was what you really wanted." 

I could have said that I didn't love her anymore but it would have been a lie. I would always love Santana. She had dragged me through hell and back but I still loved her. 

"You can't do it, can you Britt? Just leave his guppy mouth ass up there and come with me. You know you don't want to be with him." 

She glanced over at Sam but then quickly returned her gaze back to me. I had forgotten for a second that he was even standing next me. His left arm was wrapped around my waist gripping me as though I would start running towards Santana at any moment. His face showed that he was worried that that might happen but was hoping, for the life of him, that it wouldn't. I honestly didn't know if I could reassure him that it wouldn't.

Because here was Santana, the girl I had been in love with the last four years. Even though I had spent the last year with Sam, she was always on my mind. I was still in love with her. That, I couldn't deny. She was everything I thought I wanted. Now here she is, saying all the things I'd wished she said when we were together. God knows I had wanted to marry her two weeks after meeting her. She could have had me then but now…

"I have given you every chance. I waited for you to get your shit together. I stayed even when you pushed me away. After all the tears and the pain you caused me, I always went back to you. After every break up and your apologies, I was there." 

My vision started to get blurry with tears and I could see the ones gathering in her eyes.

"I waited for you Santana." My voice broke as my tears started to fall. "But, no more. I'm done. You had your chance but you decided to break my heart over and over again. It's funny really because you always talked about being a cardiothoracic surgeon. But don't they fix hearts Santana? Sam is a good guy. He wouldn't do that to me. Won't you let me be happy Santana?" I grabbed Sam's hand gave it a squeeze while sending Santana a pleading look.

She started shaking her head. "I can make you happy Britt. I've made you happy before and I can again. If you just gave me the chance. Please Britt, I'm begging you not to go through with this. I'm here now and I can give you everything you always wanted." 

I felt my heart get heavier than it already was. She was getting to me but I had Sam.

"I have Sam now. He already gives me everything I ever wanted. He gave it to me from the start."

"I know I was stupid. I was beyond stupid. But I was scared Britt. You have to understand. I had never known a love like ours before. I never had feelings that strong for anyone before you. Those feelings scared me to death and I ran from you time and time again. I was an idiot and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe."

"No! You do not get to call me that!" I was mad now. I could feel myself losing this fight with her. I was seconds away from walking away from Sam and running right back into her arms. I was mad at myself but more so at her. "You do not get to burst in here and stop my wedding! Why now. Tell me that Santana. I gave you all the time in the world. Why wait until I'm finally happy?"

The tears were free falling down her face now. But she didn't seem to be giving up the fight. Santana was more stubborn than anybody I had ever known. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"Because you're not happy Brittany. You know that deep down. You won't be truly happy until we're married and living in the country with our 2.5 kids. You were going to open a dance studio for kids and I was going to be a doctor. That was the future you wanted. That was the future you and I planned. That's the future I still want…with you…only you. We can still have that Britt. All you have to do is come take my hand." She put her hand out in front of her reaching towards me. I looked from her eyes to her hand and back. "Britt…please."

She sounded so broken that it shattered my heart into a million pieces. She had laid it all out. She had poured her heart out in front of all these people. That was a feat all in itself. Santana never opened up to anyone. She barely opened up to me. She hid her emotions and never showed vulnerability. Yet here she was showing her huge heart and putting it on the line…for me. 

"I love you. God Brittany, I love you so much. I need you. This last year has been hell without you. You are everything that ever meant anything. You are the only thing that has ever made sense in my life. I don't know who I am without you. I mean, I know who I am without you but she's miserable. I don't want to be her. Brittany…" 

She said my name so softly. There was so much warmth in her eyes. So much love that I couldn't stand it. I closed my eyes. Then she said that…

"…I am, simply because you are."

That did it. I broke down and started sobbing. I let go of Sam and clutched my stomach. I was feeling so many things at one time and I felt sick. I was dizzy with emotions. My mind kept going back and forth from Sam to Sant-

"Santana!" I looked up when I heard Quinn yell. She had stopped Santana from running towards me. Quinn had opted out of being a bridesmaid. We had become best friends over the years but she and Santana had been best friends most of their lives. They were fiercely loyal to each other and I admired that. I barely heard Sam when he asked if I was okay. My eyes were locked with Santana's. He must have noticed because he was walking towards Santana now. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was mad. Rachel took his place beside me and put her arms around me to hold me steady. 

"You need to leave Santana. She doesn't want you anymore! Don't you get that!?"

I saw it in Santana's face before she even raised her hand. She looked from me to Sam with the meanest glare I had ever seen. Then, she slapped him so hard, she drew blood. There was another collective gasp across the church. Sam raised his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth and then started towards Santana.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Please, just stop." 

Everyone looked at me. I was about to end this. I had made my decision. 

I looked between Sam and Santana.

"I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue? Let me know what you thought.


End file.
